Hazdahn Mo
Hazdahn Mo, known as Vaes Diaf during the Century of Blood and Hadosh during its subjugation by the Tagaez Fen, is a walled city north of Slaver’s Bay in Essos. It is ruled by the Bright Masters. 'Location and Geography' Hazdahn Mo is the northernmost of the Ghiscari cities, positioned between Slaver’s Bay to the south, and the Silver Kingdoms of the Kingdom of Sarnor to the north. It is connected by road to Kasath, Meereen and the settlements of the Skahazadhan to the east.' History ''Hazdahn Mo was sacked during the Century of Blood by Khal Vorro and his bloodriders. After piling the heads of the dead high and setting the city ablaze, he renamed it Vaes Diaf meaning the City of the Skull. It would not be reclaimed until after the destruction of Vaes Dothrak half a century later at the hand of the Sarnori High-King Fozhai Alexi.' The city has been highly contested by the Ghiscari and the Sarnori, owing to its position between the Kingdom of Sarnor and Slaver’s Bay and as such a number of conflicts have raged outside and within the city walls.' In 5AA, the Kings of Kasath and Sathar came into conflict with the Great Masters of Meereen over the control of the Ghiscari hill city of Hazdahn Mo. The Battle of the Red Peak represented the first of many conflicts between the Sarnori and the Ghiscari. A decade later, an invasion force from Sathar, led by the King Lalir Ovros marched once again for Hazdahn Mo, seeking revenge for the death of his brother at the Battle of the Red Peak. Sacking the city, he marched east for Ghardaq, where he too is eventually slain by a Ghiscari army commanded by the King of Meereen and bolstered by the Second Sons sellsword company.' In 234AA, an army from Sathar marched south, bound for the Ghiscari city. Opting to instead starve out the occupants than engage in an assault, Mahor Ansoura, King of Sathar, began to siege the city. It would take nearly two years for the residents to finally break. When the Masters of the city surrendered, mercy was shown in exchange for their support of the Sarnori Kingdoms. Under Sarnori control, the city was known as Hadosh. After diminishing trade with the city of Hadosh, the Great Masters of Meereen, under guidance from the Green Grace, prepared an army to retake the city. An Unsullied Legion was sent from Astapor to Meereen to join with the invasion force formed by the Great Masters. The army marched north, arriving at the gates of the once-Ghiscari city, but find that the Sarnori army is nowhere to be seen. The city fell near bloodlessly.' After nearly two and a half years hunting a fabled Dothraki Khalasar, Mahor Ansoura and his men returned to Hazdahn Mo, finding it occupied by Ghiscari. Before they could prepare for a siege, the inhabitants rode forth from the gates, attacking the Tagaez Fen as they prepared their weaponry and siege units. After a devastating first clash, King Mahor called for a full retreat, marching his men north once more to the seat of his family, Sathar.' The Battle of the Worm was fought to the east of Astapor in 267AA, between an army of Yunkai'i sellswords and the Unsullied of the House of Rhaohl and their allies. When the House of Ullhor arrived at the battlefield with the strength of their Unsullied army, the Yunkai'i force broke, and fled north. Following reinforcements from Meereen, Yunkai once more marched south, meeting the armies of Ullhor and Rhaohl outside the walls of Astapor. Krazyn mo Rhaohl was betrayed however, when commander Hazkol mo Ullhor turned on him in the name of the Green Grace. The noble family of Rhaohl was ejected from the city in the aftermath, and fled with the last of their wealth to Hazdahn Mo.' In 288AA, several Ghiscari cities were sacked by the Sarnori during the Burning of the Skahazadhan. In response to the huge Ghiscari-funded army of sellswords and slave warriors marching north in an attempt to sack Kasath and Sathar a year previously, the High-King of Sarnath led a counter-attack personally, bringing with him an army numbering near forty thousand, including eight thousand chariots. They ravaged the cities of Mareekai, Ghardaq and Hesh, but couldn’t break the defences of Meereen. Sacking Hazdahn Mo on their return to Sarnor, they left a wake of devastation and death. ''Layout' Hazdahn Mo is a hill city, and position of property upon the two hills that the city is built around it highly descriptive of status. At the lowest point, a short distance from the start of the inclines, the gates and the walls of city can be found. Just beyond them are the markets dedicated to food produce, crafted items of metal, stone and wood, as well as the ever-present trade of slaves.'' Ascending up the Hills of Eir and Mak, the wealthier residents of the city of non-noble birth have their homes, growing increasingly lavish with every step climbed. At the peak of the hills, the pyramids of the noble houses of the hill-city can be found. Upon the Hill of Eir, the House of Loza have a large pyramid constructed of purple and red bricks, whereas the Hill of Mak is adorned by the home of the House of Gesn, a pyramid of grey and green. Category:City Category:Essos Category:Ghiscar